


Waverly this is CJ

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Nicole has family, Wayhaught - Freeform, of course they end up together casue i'm total trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: What happens when Nicole is keeping a massive Secret from her best friend who she has an ever growing crush on. What happens when Waverly appears on Nicole's doorstep without Waring?





	Waverly this is CJ

She considered Waverly a friend. Sure she had a huge crush on said friend, but waverly had expressed she had a boyfriend and Nicole was too polite to push it any more. So instead she settles for friends, at least that’s what she feels like they have become. Meeting in the break room and discussing their cases (as much as they could anyway) before parting ways. She enjoyed those conversations. After extremely stressful days Nicole would end up at shorties, sometimes waverly would be working, but would always talk to her on her breaks. They text sometimes, usually asking if the other was ok after hearing about whatever crap had gone down that day. 

 

So yes Nicole considered them to be friends. You tell friends things that might be personal or stressful, but never too deep, they knew things about each other but not things they wouldn’t happily tell anyone. 

 

In a small town news tends to travel fast, Nicole knew the exact moment when Waverly broke up with Champ. She also knew that night when she was arresting his drunk ass and having to listen to him cry about not having her. Nicole couldn’t help the smile, Champ didn’t deserve her. She isn’t sure anyone deserves the brilliance of Waverly Earp. As much as newly single Waverly made her happy, she also enjoyed having a friend. No matter how much she wanted to flirt and try to win her heart, she wasn’t going to jump on his grave, she was going to be a supportive friend and comfort Waverly if she needed it. 

 

Turns out she didn’t need it. 

 

The next day, about half way through Nicole’s shift, Waverly comes skipping in, box of doughnuts in her hand. Before disappearing into Black Badge she offers one to Nicole who gratefully takes it. “Hey waves… Are you ok?” A lot of people have been asking her how she is and it kind of pissed her off, but she could tell Nicole was only trying to be nice. “Actually yeah, better than i have been in a while.. But I won’t be for long if I don’t get these donuts to Wynonna” She smiles before leaving, swing in her step. Well that wasn’t the answer she was expecting. 

 

\-----

 

Nicole was sat at her desk, feet on the chair at the side of her desk, flask of coco in her hand as she watched something on her computer. She was on the graveyard shirt and had nothing to do, so she had to sit and wait for something to happen. Normally she’d do paperwork, but she’d surprisingly finished it all, and in a small town there isn’t a load extra to be doing. “That doesn’t look like work” The voice of her favourite Earp startles her. “Long night with nothing to do till someone causes trouble, and someone has to stay here” Nicole shrugs, putting her feet down as Waverly walks over. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? Waves its 4am” Nicole says as Waverly slumps into the chair that was previously occupied with Nicole’s feet. “Couldn’t sleep, thought i’d try and do something instead of staring at the ceiling all night… What you watching?” She asks. 

 

That’s how they ended up sat together at 4am watching batman. 

 

\-----

 

Nicole tries many of times to tell Waverly, she really does, she just doesn't know how to tell her something that might change everything. You see over the past few weeks Nicole had been flirting quite a bit and Waverly had actually been flirting back. She wanted to ask her out on a date, take her somewhere nice and buy her some nice food, talk over a glass of wine. But she knows she needs to tell her first. 

 

\-----

 

They nearly kiss. 

 

She’s not sure how it happened but she nearly got to kiss Waverly Earp, the woman she had been crushing on for weeks, no months. But Wynonna happened. They we so close, she felt the slight brush of Waverly’s lips against hers before they both had to pull away… She wanted to do it, wanted to kiss her breath away. Wanted to pin her to the wall and pick her up, make he moan her name and her legs weak. But she also wanted to hold her close, to fall asleep with her arms around her waist. Or to be cooking breakfast and have waverly walk in wearing one of her shirts, hair messy, eyes still full of sleep. She craved Waverly in every way possible. 

 

She was so close to kissing those soft lips, seeing if they tasted as good as they looked. As much as she hated Wynonna for it she was grateful, grateful that she was stopped before she got a chance to tell Waverly. 

 

\-----

 

“CJ she is beautiful. And smart, so so smart. Always happy, she’s like a ray of sunshine.. I think she might like me” 

 

“She flirts back. I’m not really that good at it myself but her cheeks turn pink when i try” 

 

“She always smiles whenever she catches me looking her way, not once does she seem mad. She’ll just smile then duck her head.” 

 

“We talk a lot more now. Not just about work but about other things too” 

 

“She has long hair that smells like apples. And she’s shorter than me but always stands like she is the tallest in the room” 

 

“She knows lots of languages, and can probably recite every musical ever” 

 

“CJ I think I might be falling in love” 

 

Nicole speaks about Waverly a lot when she is walking around her cosy two bedroomed home. Just having to let it out, having to say what she feels and express just how great Waverly is. 

 

\-----

 

It was friday night, it wasn’t late but it was dark outside. An empty pizza box sat on the table in front of Nicole, TV playing mama mia for the 100th time. Little bundle of joy lay next to her.

When she heard a light knock on the door. Nicole looks over at the clock before standing up. 7;30 was a reasonable time for someone to be knocking at her door so it didn’t cause much alarm. Yet she wasn’t expecting no one so she grabs her side arm just in case. Looking through the peephole she sees Waverly stood there fiddling with her jacket. Placing her gun on the little table by her coat stand she opens the door just as Waverly was about to knock again. 

 

“Hey Waves” She smiles wide, always happy to see the youngest Earp. Waverly doesn’t reply, she just stares at her for a good 5 seconds before stepping forward, lifting on her tiptoes and slamming her lips into Nicole's. Nicole’s hands shoot to Waverly’s hips, trying to steady herself and the girl who literally just threw herself at Nicole. But waverly showed no signs of trying to end the kiss, wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck to pull her closer. Tongue slides against lips then fall into moths. Nicole’s head is spinning, this is everything she’s ever imagined and more. 

 

“Nicky it’s cold” She hears a voice that pulls hr from the kiss. Pushing Waverly back a little as she hears it. “Shit” Nicole Whispers. “You have company?” Waverly asks, knowing there was a voice but too into the kiss to register anything else. “Waves i’m so so sorry, i should have told you.. I tried to, i just didn’t know how. Or if you’d completely hate me. You’re kind of my only friend” Nicole rambles. But is stopped as Waverly pushes her away and steps back, little feet hitting the floor her, then little hands grabbing onto the back of her sweats. Waverly’s mind runs wild. Nicole has a kid? The bright red hair and the child it belongs to suggests that she does. “Are you miss Waverly?” the six year old speaks. “Nicky speaks about a pretty girl with long hair and sparkly eyes” she says slurring the s on sparkly, due to her missing tooth. 

 

Nicky… the kid called her Nicky, not Mom...So the kid wasn’t hers? Waverly sees tiny shoes on the rack next to Nicole's and tiny pink coats hung up. 

 

“Waverly this is my niece CJ, who is already way past her bedtime.. Why don’t you go and get your teddies ready and brush your teeth? I’ll be right up” Nicole says crouching down. CJ nods, looking at waverly “Goodnight miss Waverly” She says before running towards the stairs, climbing them on her hands and knees. “Waves i know i should have told you and i’m so sorry. Please stay, let me put her to bed then explain everything to you. Please” Waverly stands there shell shocked. Before stepping in and pushing the door closed. “I need a drink” she says. “In the fridge, make yourself at home, i’ll be right back” Nicole says before running up the stairs. 

 

Waverly rids of her jacket and boots. Grabbing a beer. Walking to stand at the bottom on the stairs. “I know princess but he’s in teddy hospital right now. He will be back soon. How about big bunny give you cuddles instead. Yes waverly is pretty, how about you be a good girl and go to sleep then. You know auntie Nicky hates to keep a pretty girl waiting.” Then CJ giggles. The pure joy in the child’s voice makes Waverly smile a little. 

 

As soon as Waverly he has Nicole coming downstairs, she moves to sit on the couch, beer still in hand. Nicole takes a deep breath before moving to sit next to Waverly. “When i was 19 my parents kicked me out the house because they found out i didn’t like men. My sister who was 2 years older than me also got kicked out three days before because she had been knocked up by someone at a bar… We both had little jobs that made it possible for us to get a flat together. I joined the academy like i had always wanted to and she continued with college. I was hard, being kicked out, but we still kept in touch with our grandparents so it wasn’t completely devastating…..” Nicole has to pause for a minute. Waverly had put her bottle down and was giving Nicole her full attention. Two days before Nancy was due to have the baby she was driving home when a man fell asleep at the wheel of his truck. She didn’t suffer. They delivered the baby and thankfully saved her. I couldn’t let her go to an orphanage and none of our family would take her in.” Nicole was tearing up a little at the thought of it all. 

 

Arms wrap around her shoulder and pull her close. “Please don’t cry” Waverly whispers. “Waves i’m so sorry i didn’t tell you, i didn’t know how. I didn’t want to lose my friend”She says pulling back enough to look up at Waverly. “You raised a kid at 20 who wasn’t even you own.. I have so much more respect for you. I’m sorry about your parents and your sister i really am. Don’t ever think that anything you’re doing is bad. I can’t even imagine how difficult it must have been. Yes i’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me, but that’s mainly because she seem to have spoken a lot about me” She winks. Nicole blushes “She always insists i tell her about my day and every time insist i tell her about you. I think she likes you already” She laughs and blushes even more. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before you kissed me. I really did try. And i know the fact i pretty much have a kid is going to completely fuck everything up but i really do like you Waverly. I’ve never met anyone like you before. I’m so sorry i fucked this up” Nicole rambles, stopping when she hears Waverly laugh. “I know that you having a kid is a lot to process but it’s going to take a lot more than that to stop me liking you. I’ve never felt this way, I've never been so happy to see someone. I hope it never stops.” Nicole smiles wide. “Yeah?” Waverly nods “Yeah.” 

 

“Well in that case, may i take you out to dinner this Friday? CJ is at a friends sleepover” Nicole asks sitting up straight and wiping the tears from her face. “On one condition” Waverly says with a smirk. “Anything you want” Nicole replies. “We still get to make out like i wanted too” Waverly bites her lip. “I don’t think i could ever possibly say no to that” Nicole smirks as she leans forward, casing waverly to lean back. Crawling on top of her but keeping her weight off her. “God you’re beautiful” Nicole whispers before leaning in to kiss her will all the passion she has. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about adding a second chapter of Waverly interacting with CJ and seeing Nicole and CJ together being all cute. What do you guys think?


End file.
